In the Moment
by ZoeJoy24
Summary: Arthur walks in on Gwaine and Percival sharing Merlin, and decides to join (sort of).


**A/N: So this is part of a larger story that has been in my head for a while and that I haven't really quite figured out yet, but this scene was essentially complete and I thought I'd share it.**

**The premise is that Merlin was captured by Camelot as a prisoner of war, and Uther gives him to Arthur and his knights to use as their personal whore/sex-slave. Arthur manages to fall in love with Merlin and it gets more and more difficult for him to share Merlin with the others.**

**There's more to it than that, but I don't want to give too much away for when I actually do write it all. ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No one noticed when Arthur entered the room. The three who were in the room already were rather… occupied.

Gwaine and Percy knelt over Merlin, who was naked and lying on the pile of furs that had been thrown in a corner for just such a purpose soon after Merlin's arrival. Putting a bed in the knight's common area would apparently have been over the top. Arthur paused to watch as the two knights worked Merlin over. He bit back a surge of protective jealously and focused on the scene before him.

Percy knelt on one side, and he was sucking Merlin's cock, though mostly he seemed to just be licking it teasingly, driving Merlin crazy before diving down and taking the whole length into his mouth. He had both of Merlin's skinny wrists in one large hand, holding them down above Merlin's head. Gwaine was positioned opposite the bigger man. He had one hand wrapped loosely around Merlin's thigh just above his knee, keeping the boy somewhat in place, while the other hand played idly with a nipple. His main focus was on Merlin's balls, however. He flicked at them with his tongue before sucking one into his mouth, and Arthur could see his cheeks hollow as he did so. And Merlin—Merlin looked incredible. Someone had tied one of the neckerchiefs he often wore (when he was allowed to wear any clothes at all) over his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. His head was thrown back, pressed into the furs as he arched his back in pleasure. He was moaning beautifully, the sound going straight to Arthur's groin where his cock was quickly hardenimg. Merlin's chest was covered in a fine layer of sweat that made his pale skin glisten so that it looked like it was glowing. His free leg was moving restlessly across the furs as he writhed beneath the attentions of the two knights. Finally Arthur had had enough of waiting silently in the background. He was achingly hard as he walked over to the group.

"Percy, I want to see him ride you," Arthur said, his voice rough with arousal.

"Arthur?" Merlin moaned, head snapping towards the sound of his voice.

"That's 'Your Highness' to you," Arthur murmured as he ran a hand over the naked man's stomach.

"Ngh… yes, Your Highness," Merlin gasped out.

Percy pulled away, rolling onto his back and dragging Merlin on top of him as he did so till they were laid chest to chest. Gwaine followed, kneeling next to the two men and running his hands over the globes of Merlin's ass. Somehow he produced a vial of oil from the pile of furs and wasted no time in pouring it over the fingers of his right hand. When he rubbed the tip of one finger over the tight little ring of muscles guarding Merlin's hole Merlin jerked away instinctively, but Percy held him in place, resting one large hand between the naked man's shoulder blades and the other on his lower back just above the swell of his ass.

Arthur watched transfixed as the two knights worked together perfectly in their handling of Merlin's body. He couldn't help but wonder how many times they'd shared the boy like this before. He pushed the thought away as Gwaine finally slid a finger into Merlin, drawing another one of those delicious moans from the boy.

After several long moments of waiting as Gwaine prepared Merlin's body and listening to the boy's desperate moaning Merlin finally sat up, planting his hands on Percy's chest to steady himself as he pressed his ass into the bigger man's lap. Percy moaned, taking hold of Merlin's hips to still him. Gwaine rose to his feet and moved in close to Merlin's head, running a hand through his hair.

"Up," Arthur ordered, squatting down besides Percy and dripping some of the oil on his own fingers.

Percy lifted Merlin easily by his hips and Arthur took hold of the big man's cock, slicking it up before guiding it to Merlin's entrance. Merlin sucked in a breath as Arthur nudged just the tip of Percy's sizeable member into his hole.

"Fuck, it's so big," he whined breathlessly.

"Shhh. It's okay, you look perfect up against him," Arthur comforted as he stood back up, opening his trousers and freeing his own cock.

With an amount of control of which Arthur could only stand in awe Percival slowly lowered Merlin onto his cock. Merlin's head was thrown back, mouth open and forming an 'O' although no sound was escaping. Arthur could see evidence of the slow burn he must be feeling in the dramatic rise and fall of his chest. After what seemed like an eternity Merlin was fully seated on Percy's cock, and ragged moan finally escaping from his mouth.

"Move, Merlin," Arthur demanded, his voice so rough it sounded like a growl.

Merlin nodded and braced himself on Percy's broad chest before lifting his hips fractionally than sinking back down. He took his time, adjusting to Percy's size before gradually increasing the speed with which he moved his hips. Percy lay still beneath him, watching Merlin in wonder and breathing out encouragements, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

Gwaine kept his hand on Merlin's head, stroking gently as the boy moved, whether as comfort or encouragement Arthur wasn't sure, but it didn't matter much. The sight before him was almost too much to bear. He'd been stroking himself leisurely since Merlin had first taken Percy in but found himself having to grip tightly to the base of his cock or come much earlier than he'd wanted. While Merlin had started his show with quiet little exhales when he'd sink down, his breathing had quickly turned in to louder, more desperate cries and the sounds were driving Arthur to the edge much too quickly.

"Gwaine, you'd better give him something to do with that mouth of his, those noises he's making…" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

There were reasons he didn't share his use of Merlin often like many of the other knights did; the first being the extreme possessiveness and jealously he felt in connection to the boy, and the second being the affect that watching as Merlin was fucked by another man was almost more than he could handle.

Gwaine tightened his grip in Merlin's hair and tipped the boy's head back, exposing his long throat and drawing another delicious groan from his lips.

"Fuck," Gwaine murmured as he brought his dick to Merlin's lips. "Your mouth should be illegal, Merlin."

Merlin welcomed Gwaine's member eagerly though it caused the steady rhythm he'd built up with his hips to stutter. Percy groaned in frustration and wrapped his hands around Merlin's hips once more, looking to Arthur.

"Sire, may I?"

Arthur knew he wanted permission to take control of Merlin's body, thrust into him harder and faster, which meant the end of this moment would come soon. As much as Arthur wanted to continue watching he knew it would cruel to prolong it for all of them much longer.

"Yes, do it. Merlin, let Percy take you, focus on Gwaine," the prince ordered.

He stepped closer to the group so that he could touch Merlin, running a hand over the boy's chest and worrying his nipples. He heard Merlin's cut off groan and the curse from Gwaine that followed. Percy was thrusting steadily now, moving Merlin's body in time with the motion of his hips, his breathing ragged with the strain and the pleasure. Arthur was stroking himself once more, bringing himself to the edge again, ready to reach his climax.

Merlin had moved his hands from Percy's chest to Gwaine's hips and was sucking and bobbing his head with gusto when Gwaine finally let out a strangled moan and buried himself as deep in Merlin's throat as he was able, holding Merlin still with the hand still wrapped tight in his hair.

Arthur watched the movement of Merlin's throat as he swallowed down Gwaine's release and found himself tipping over the edge as well, his climax over taking him.

"God's yes," he groaned out, painting his seed on Merlin's thin chest.

Gwaine released Merlin and both men stepped away to watch as Percy wrapped a hand around Merlin's cock and brought both of them to release after several more hard quick thrusts of his hips. Merlin cried out, leaning back and bracing himself on Percy's thighs as he spilled onto the larger man's stomach, head thrown back and body on display as he came. Percival, quiet as usual, finished with a long loud exhalation as he pushed up into Merlin, back arched and body taught.

It was silent for several moments after, the only noise the sound of Percy gently rolling and lowering Merlin into the soft furs. Arthur sat beside him and pulled off the blindfold as Gwaine and Percy cleaned themselves off. Merlin blinked against the sudden light before meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Sire," he whispered hoarsely.

"Incredible as always, Merlin," Arthur murmured, running his fingers along the side of Merlin's face.

He didn't usually indulge in such blatant displays of affection outside of the privacy of his chambers, but he trusted Gwaine and Percival to keep silent. It was possible that Gwaine at least knew already of Arthur's feelings for Merlin, he was the closest of the knights to Arthur.

Merlin turned his head into the touch, nuzzling against Arthur's hand.

"You should have joined, sire. Taken my mouth yourself," Merlin teased.

"Gwaine had a claim to you already, and I was content to watch. Besides, I expect to see you in my chambers tonight as usual. I'll take my own pleasure from you then."

Merlin's breath hitched at the promise, and Arthur thought he may have seen Merlin's hips twitch slightly, though he wasn't sure.

"Of course, sire. I'm here to serve you."

* * *

**I don't really have a time line for when the full story will be done, so don't hold your breath or anything.**

**But if any of you would like to offer some words of encouragement in order to speed up the process that would be fine. =)**


End file.
